


2 + 2 makes 4 (plus one more?)

by idonthaveawittyusername



Series: Colours Corrected [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, Exhibitionism, It's selfcest with some Signless sprinkled on top, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pailing without Pails (he cometh insideth), Yes you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idonthaveawittyusername/pseuds/idonthaveawittyusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some smut I wrote because I could.<br/>I have no better explanation for you but that, to be honest.<br/>It's just self-gratifying, non-canon smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 + 2 makes 4 (plus one more?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanaIfYouPlease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaIfYouPlease/gifts).



> Yes, this work is connected to the other work/s in this series.  
> No, it is not canon.  
> Myself and my co-writer had a dirty thought about "what if the main AU Kankri walked in on his Mituna and the Evil Kankri's Mituna banging?" and this happened.
> 
> Please note that Signless will be called Kankri, his Psiioniic will be called Mituna, and the other Psiioniic will remain titled as such to avoid confusion.
> 
> (And don't worry about the whole evil Kankri thing or the Psiioniic that's definitely not the Mituna yall know, it's a work in progress but it will be around eventually~ Just stay tuned b/c it's gonna be delicious~)

When Kankri slipped back into his respiteblock after a long,  _long_ night listening to his advisors blather on about what was 'good for the Empire' (which, it was often not), he'd been expecting to find his matesprit curled up on their reclining platform reading, or perhaps knitting or sleeping if the psion had been feeling excessively tired or hadn't been sleeping lately. Perhaps, though not as common, Mituna would be absent-- maybe he was with Karkat or Sollux, or even keeping Cookie company in the kitchens during the clean-up shift before the sun rose.  
Those things were fairly normal, but this? This was most certainly not.

This was something that should be very much impossible, and he pressed a blunt claw into his palm to see if he was dreaming. Hallucinating, perhaps. But no, there were most certainly  _two_ Mitunas on that reclining platform. There was most certainly one extra Mituna, one that looked a little thicker-- healthier-- one that had just pulled his own Mituna backwards into his bare lap.  
_Bare lap_.  
Goodness. He startled a little as the strange one looked up at him, an awfully familiar crooked grin that looked too mischievous to really be  _his_ Mituna crossing his lips as he peeked over his counterpart's shoulder, already two fingers deep into his nook (when had that even happened?) as he observed their intruder. A little squeak of a moan came from his Mituna, pinched right on the nub, but probably gently, Kankri would want to believe, and he shut the door behind him as his bulge started to shift behind its sheath.

 

The sight of the clearly startled Emperor brought a grin to Psiioniic's lips, one which stayed there as Kankri took the look as a sign to come and join them. It was most definitely Psiioniic's plan to have him join them, but not quite yet. The candyblood would have to wait.  
Mituna  _keened_ as Psiioniic curled his fingers and pressed his palm against his nub, the foreign Captor lifting a leg high enough to place his foot square against Kankri's chest, preventing him from touching them.

"You're not going to join in-- not until I say you can," he told Kankri, wetting his lips. He gave a little push with that leg before lowering it again, adjusting Mituna and grinding against him with a huff. Lucky his bulges weren't very sensitive, or this show would be a lot harder to perform. "Sit down somewhere; I'll tell you when you're allowed to join."

He watched as Kankri swallowed thickly, watching them, before backing up a few steps and sitting down. Oh, _precious_ , right on the floor? Psiioniic grinned down at the Emperor as he shucked his slacks, thick bulge restless between his legs already. Just like his own Kankri-- so eager to please when someone else steps up to take charge. 

"You can touch yourself, if you'd like," he assured lonesome man on the floor, giving an exemplary gentle tug to Mituna's bulges and listening to his breath hitch, his body shuddering and nook clenching rhythmically around Psiioniic's fingers. Thick yellow coated his hands and most of his alternate, dripping between their legs where he was still curling his fingers into Mituna's nook and even all the way to Psiioniic's own nook, puffy and empty but shining with sticky prematerial. He released Mituna's bulges to slide that palm up his sticky chest, lightly skimming his claws over Mituna's grubscars and pinching gently at his nipples, coaxing little whimpering moans and delicious squirms from him.

Psiioniic slipped his fingers out of Mituna's nook with a nip to the crook of his neck, using that arm to hook around his waist and shift them to sit on the edge of the bed facing Kankri. There, he could get a good look at this troll, who looked like an antlerbeast in headlights the way he was staring at them. Let him stare, then-- Psiioniic didn't care. In fact, he  _wanted_ Kankri to stare.  
With Mituna's warm back against his chest, Psiioniic didn't have to shift him much to give their 'shared' matesprit a good view; he simply hooked his counterpart's knees over his own and shifted his hips (his bulges were pressed up against Mituna's ass and  _Gods_ was he sick of all the delaying and foreplay he'd used up their time with while waiting for the royal to step in), spreading their legs as wide as his flexibility would allow. Even without any sort of empathy power, he could practically  _feel_ the embarrassment radiating off of Mituna, and he muffled a laugh against his shoulder, reaching up to lightly pinch a nipple.  _Oh_ , Mituna mustn't have developed a  _thing_ for exhibitionism. Shame; Kankri seemed to be doing just fine watching, his hand awful friendly with his bulge already.

 

Mituna moaned and willingly rested his head back against his counterpart's shoulder as his hair was tugged lightly backwards (not too sharp, but just enough to ache like he liked it), Psiioniic's other hand tugging gently at his bulges to stimulate their base and the split between them. He could feel the teasing press of warmth against his wet nook, bared for his matesprit to see as he tilted and grinded his hips in the hopes that he could coax Psiioniic to press into him before his needy throbbing drove him mad. To his relief, it worked, and he keened as one of the bulges that had been teasing him pressed into his nook, twisting and coiling against his inner walls. Psiioniic was rougher than Kankri was with him, but that was fine, it was delicious and dizzying and--  _Gods_ the other was trying to get into him as well. Turning his head against his alternate's grip to hide hide his face in the crook of his neck, Mituna reached down to grind his thumb against the split between his bulges, nook spasming around the bulge inside at the intense sensation as Psiioniic's second bulge found its opportunity and pressed in with its twin.  
If he hadn't have been so wet, it would have burned; as it was, he was having a little trouble with taking the two (less than most would, as Kankri was certainly no slouch in the endowments department, and Mituna had been taking his bulge for sweeps), but he was determined.

 

By the time Psiioniic looked back up from watching himself disappear into Mituna from over his shoulder, it became entirely obvious that Kankri's hand had obviously been between his legs this entire time. Unsurprising, really. As hot as it always was to get screwed into any available surface, there was something special about bringing Kankri to his metaphorical ( _and_ literal, fairly often) knees. This Kankri looked debauched already, toes curling and bulge twisting around his hand as he squeezed it, his hooded eyes on the two Captors in front of him. Psiioniic sighed and bucked his hips up against Mituna, who shivered and clenched down on him, the Psiioniic groaning as his own nook fluttered around nothing.  
Gods, teasing was so much work when there was a perfectly thick bulge right there that could cure his empty ache.

Hooded gaze still on Kankri, Psiioniic did the next best thing-- just until he was sure that the Emperor was rightly desperate for him.

 

Kankri watched with a low groan as the not-Mituna slipped a hand down to rub teasing circles at his own nook, claws avoiding delicate skin as he stroked his sticky lips and and spread them for his viewing pleasure, breath hitching out of sync with Mituna's as his hips twitched up at the gentle touch. He had no idea where this not-Mituna had come from, or how he was so different (still beautiful, still amazing, but so different--  _his_ Mituna was hiding his face and muffling his moans, but this foreign one was presenting it all to him like a stage play), but he exuded power and confidence in a way that  _his_ Mituna was too shy to. He loved his matesprit, but this version of him was sexy in such a different way.  
He hadn't noticed that he'd all but focussed on those slim fingers rubbing their slow circles at not-Mituna's nook until the psion himself chuckled at him for it, and Kankri's bulge twisted in his firm grip as embarrassment blossomed on his cheeks. He hadn't meant to fixate. The foreign troll didn't seem to mind at all-- looking smug as can be as he made a show out of rocking his hips against his fingers, lips falling open for a soft trill that was much too  _intimate_ for the situation. Clearly, Kankri was being played with; but he  _really_ didn't mind it.

 

With the beginnings of a familiar heat low behind his sheath warning him that he should get a move on, Psiioniic carefully lifted himself (and Mituna, still safely sitting on his bulges like a champ despite being sensitive from his first orgasm) away from the edge of the platform and retracted his hand, fingers sticky with his yellow, from his nook to beckon Kankri over.  
"Now or never, sire."

He laughed breathlessly as Kankri wasted no time climbing up there with them, mouth falling open with a low groan as finally,  _finally_ , Kankri pressed thick into his nook, his bulge thrashing against soft walls desperately. They were both close, and Mituna had been holding on the edge for a while-- Psiioniic didn't doubt that he wouldn't take more than another tug at his bulges to push him over his second edge, so he wasn't very concerned about it. Kankri caught his matesprit in a kiss, the two of them clutching each other (Psiioniic would have rolled his eyes but... well.) as Psiioniic took his leave to lay back and enjoy the ride, hips rocking up and against the other two as he finally let go of that control so he could squirm and arch and moan all he wanted to.

Above him, Mituna shuddered through another finish, and Psiioniic clutched at his hips as that and Kankri's insistent grinds right up against his shame globes finally had him spilling into his alternate, a pleased sound quiet in his throat as his pleasure reached that peak. He completely missed Mituna's reaction to having his material sac filled with his release, as Kankri had come a close third and distracted the foreign psion completely from the thought with his own material, collecting tight and heavy behind Psiioniic's seedflap.

Psiioniic hummed in satisfaction and stretched, psionics dumping Mituna into Kankri's lap once his bulges started resheathing, so the weight was off of the light swell in his lower belly. That had been a nice time.

  
Hopefully his Kankri had had a fun time watching, too.


End file.
